Just the two of us
by Sifutoph
Summary: A story of how sokka and toph came to be when everyone else has left to travel after the war and sokka stay's behind with toph.


**A/N: this is my very first fanfic. I never normally write anything so if you could all give me tips to improve, be as harsh as you like I would be most grateful thank you and I hope you enjoy it I will try to get chapters out as quick as possible and if I get reviews saying you like it I will try even harder to get them out quickly. Now please enjoy.**

Chapter 1: No one gets left behind

They had done it, the war was over, the celebrations had ended and the time came for all the members of the gaang to decide what was next for them in their lives.

Zuko for obvious reasons had to return to the fire nation with Mai to uphold his firelord duties. Which left everyone else Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph.

It was 3 weeks after they had ended the war and they were in their house in the upper ring of Ba-sing-se. Aang, Katara and Sokka where in the front room together talking.

"you can't do that you'll be gone for months" Sokka whined to his sister. "calm down Sokka im sure you'll be able to take care of yourself, plus you have Suki, you know how important it is for Aang to visit the temples" Katara argued back "I still don't see why you have to go". "Because im his girlfriend" Sokka cringed "don't remind me" Katara just replied by rolling her eyes at him. Aang cut in "Don't worry Sokka I wont let anything happen to her" and with that Toph walked through the front door not even acknowledging there existence.

As the sound of her bedroom door being closed was heard throughout the house Sokka turned "what's beating her?" gesturing towards Toph's room. Aang and Katara replied in unison with a shrug, Katara also adding "she has been quiet for the past few days now, I think one of us should talk to her" looking into the blank faces of the two boys "which I guess is going to be me isn't it".

Katara stands and walks towards Toph bedroom, stopping at the door and knocks "Toph is it ok if I come in" from behind the door she heard her nearly shout "go away sugarqueen". "Please Toph I just want to help" there was a faint sigh which came from behind the door "fine" she spat out and the sound of the lock being metalbent open.

Katara opened the door and walked in to find Toph laying on the bed back towards her. She made her way over to the bed and sat at the end of it. "so….are you going to tell me or are we going to be sat here all night until you do" Toph sat up "I would if there was anything to tell but there isn't, so just leave me alone" Katara let out a deep sigh "looks like its going to be the hard way" she turned to look at her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder "please, make this easy on both of us"

Toph kept her head down, her cloudy eyes fixed on the sheets of the bed. Her voice came out a lot more timid then she intended "I'm really going to miss you all". Katara's face was overcome will confusion "what do you mean?" Toph still keeping her head down went on "when you all leave. I'm really going to miss you all"

"Toph, me and Aang aren't going to be…" she was cut off "not just you and Aang but Sokka too". Katara didn't know what to say, so Toph went on, falling back onto the bed turning away from her "you and Aang will be gone for spirit knows how long and its obvious that Sokka is going to go off with suki somewhere, so where does that leave me?"

She hadn't even thought about her being left all alone, she only thought of her trip with Aang and felt the guilt sink in after that "Toph I'm so sorry…I didn't even think about that". "ye people tend to forget about me. Just the invisible little blind girl in the corner" at this point she was holding back the tears of the thought of being left alone yet again, with no friends and the only thing to go back to is her over protective parents who would just lock her away from the world keeping her a secret so not to bring any embarrassment to the Beifongs.

Katara shook her head "now you listen here you know for a fact none of us think that, and im sorry I didn't think about what you were going to do while the rest of us were traveling" She got concerned when no reply came from the small earthbender. "you must be starving, come to the front room, I'll make us all something to eat."

This brought a smile to Tophs face. She sat up off the bed and turned in Katara's direction "thank you Katara" she returned this with a smile and Katara took her hands in hers to take her to the font room.

"go sit down with Aang and Sokka, dinner's going to be a little while" she said smiling at her in the friendly way she does, even though that goes unnoticed by Toph, but Katara's kind voice made Toph feel a little better "ok, thanks sweetness".

As Katara made her way to the kitchen Toph went and sat on the couch opposite the two boys. "So whats wrongs with you then?" Sokka began "you've been in a bad mood for days now" she narrowed her eyes towards him "I'm fine stop bugging me snoozles" he held up his hands in defence "ok ok, I was only making sure her royal pain in the ass is ok" She was not in the joking mood and just stayed in silence.

Aang, feeling the tention, stood "I'm going to go and help Katara in the kitchen" he walked off just leaving Toph and Sokka in the awkward silence. He was beginning to get really worried for his favourite little earthbender, he looked up at her to just get a glimpse of her beautiful cloudy eyes behind her bangs. Even though Sokka was a taken man he was not afraid to admit that Toph had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, even if they were no use to her, they were still lovely to look at.

He stood from his seat to stand by Toph holding a hand out to her "come on lets talk while the lovebirds are busy in the kitchen" he said this with the most warming smile on his face which he didn't think was going to waste on Toph and her unseeing eyes because he knew that it made him feel better knowing Toph made him feel that way.

After a moment or two she sighed and took his hand. He led her to the back garden were they sat on a bench found at the bottom of it. Sokka looked at her "so…"

"so what?" She shot back.

He knew this was going to be a tedious conversation "so what is wrong with you?". "I already told you im fine" he rolled his eyes and being glad at that point for Toph's blindness, knowing full well that if she knew what he just did he would be buried up to his neck in rock. "Katara will tell me later anyway so you may as well get it out the way and tell me now"

She leaned back on the bench turning her head away from him "it's just I'm going to miss Katara and Aang" "oh and what about me?" raising one of his eyebrows "errmm you not so much". This put a slight smile on his face to see her joking around again.

"if your going to miss us all so much why not go with someone?" "ye I'm alright thanks" turning towards him "having the choice of listening to twinkle toes and sugarqueen or you and fangirl making out and the rest of it, I'm better off alone"

He stroked his chin for a moment and then a huge grin invaded half of his face. She felt the excitement in his heartbeat "what are you so happy about?" he stood with the excitement "I told Suki I would go and stay on kyoshi island with her for a while But I don't see why I can't take a few weeks out of it to spend some time with you before I meet her there. We could do anything we want; we'll have the house all to ourselves. Have a laugh by day and pull scams by night. What do you think?"

This took Toph completely by surprise, her heart going a mile a minute. She couldn't believe that he was willing it change all his plans just so she wouldn't feel lonely, but to be honest she really did and didn't want to spend that time with him. Lately that little crush she had on him was beginning to get harder to ignore for her. She would blush or her heartrate would speed up if there was any amount of contact from him or he made a comment about her. So she knew if they did spend the next few weeks together her feeling would deepen or worse she would tell him and completely embarrass herself.

Toph took a breathe to speak "Sokka, you cant go changing your plans for me just go to kyoshi with Suki I'll be fine" Sokka put his hands on his hips and bent down so he was closer to her face "Im afraid you have no say in the matter. I'm staying and that's that" the earthbender stood and waved her arms in the air "so now I have to put up with you on my own for weeks on end….greeaatt".

His faced still filled with a huge grin, he turned and started to walk back to the house while calling back "don't act like your not happy. I'm going to tell Suki about it, see you later" "I only wish I could see you later" she shouted back hearing a little giggle come from him as he entered the house.

Great she was stuck with him, what was she going to do, at this moment she just wanted to bury him in the ground for being so stupid to not see that she didn't want his company. Well she did but she didn't "errr why is everything so messed up" she screamed in her head.


End file.
